Folie passagère
by Ossaly
Summary: Le blond courrait, appeuré. Une véritable chasse à l'homme s'était organisée, et une bonne partie du village était à ses trousses. Il n'avait plus qu'à esperer que la journée se finissent mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé...


Un grand merci à Amaterasu Chi et qu'à Lanasheya qui ont permis que cette fiction soit plus agréable à lire ainsi qu'à tous les autres pour votre reviews.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais bien à Masashi Kishimoto et je ne fais que que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.

* * *

><p><p>

Un cri épouvantable retentit derrière moi. Un cri aigu et strident qui me brisa les tympans. Je n'eus pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule pour savoir que mes poursuivants n'étaient pas loin. Instinctivement, j'accélérai encore ma course, effrayé. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient déjà à couler le long de mon dos. Je n'osai même pas penser à ce qui pourrait m'arriver si jamais je me faisais rattraper... Je n'avais qu'une seule minute d'avance... une unique et ridicule minute d'avance.

Je trébuchai mais réussis in extremis à me rétablir avant de repartir encore plus vite en lâchant un juron devant les précieuses secondes que je venais de perdre.

Je montai une volée de marches en grognant. Tsunade était vraiment quelqu'un de détestable. Elle venait de me mettre dans un merdier bien pire que tous ceux dans lesquels je m'étais retrouvé jusqu'à présent et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment j'allais m'en sortir cette fois.

Sans ralentir une seconde, je tournai au coin du couloir à droite, puis à gauche. Je soupirai légèrement en entendant que je parvenais à distancer mes poursuivants.

Lorsque j'étais arrivé chez l'Hokage, moins d'une heure auparavant, je n'aurais jamais pu envisager que j'en serrais là à présent.

J'avais découvert, non sans surprise que je n'étais pas là pour ''une mission à proprement parler'' pour reprendre ses paroles exactes. Maintenant que j'y repense, j'aurais dû me douter tout de suite que quelque chose clochait lorsque j'avais vu son petit sourire moqueur, mais je ne m'étais douté de rien... Quel abrutit, voilà où ça m'avait mené: réduit à courir pour la survie de mon intégrité physique.

Sans ralentir l'allure, je m'engageai dans un couloir immense.

Elle m'avait fait escorter jusqu'à cette énorme battisse dont la vieille propriétaire était décédée quelques années auparavant, ne laissant aucun héritier. La maison était revenue à la ville qui avait essayé de la mettre en vente sans jamais y parvenir à cause de sa taille et du prix qu'elle nécessitait. Du coup, la ville se contentait de la louer à des particuliers le temps d'une soirée pour des cérémonies, ou d'y organiser ses propres événements.

Encore sous le choc de la révélation que l'Hokage m'avait faite, j'étais entré, adressant un bref salut au garde déjà posté devant la porte, sans me poser de question sur sa présence ici. Je n'avais pas compris l'ampleur de l'événement... Elle devait bien se marrer maintenant la vieille pensai-je en tendant l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre quelques choses, mais aucun bruit ne me parvint. Je ne ralentis pas pour autant.

La conversation avec l'Hokage me revint en tête.

**Flash back**

_Tu as déjà songé à te marier Naruto?_

_Je la regardai interdit, ne parvenant pas à organiser suffisamment mes idées pour répondre quoi que ce fut._

_Tu sais que tu fais un bon parti pour beaucoup de filles de cette ville?_

_Pardon, réussi-je seulement à articuler._

_La vieille rigola sous cape._

_Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis un bon parti. Tout ce village m'a toujours détesté depuis que je suis tout petit et personne ne s'est jamais gêné pour me faire savoir à quel point._

_Le sourire de Tsunade avait disparu une seconde. Elle n'aimait pas quand je parlais comme ça, et pourtant, rien de ce que je venais de dire n'était erroné._

_Disons que tu es devenu intéressant, répondit-elle. Tu es l'un des plus fort ninja de Konoha, si ce n'est le plus fort. Certains te voient déjà prendre ma place._

_Je restai muet. J'avais déjà entendu ces rumeurs auxquelles je n'avais pas accordé la moindre importance, mais l'entendre de sa bouche me fit un choc._

_Et puis, avait-elle ajouté dans un sourire, tu es aussi devenu très séduisant._

**Fin du flash back.**

Séduisant? Bon, okay, j'étais plutôt bien bâti. Les heures entières d'entraînement avaient façonné mon corps, y dessinant des fins mais puissants muscles. Mes traits s'étaient affinés aussi et mon visage avait perdu de sa rondeur enfantine. J'avais renoncé à ma tenue orange pour le plus grand bonheur de la plupart de mes amis et j'avais laissé pousser un peu mes cheveux qui retombaient a présent dans mon cou.

Mais de là à organiser une chasse à l'homme! Car j'étais bien et bel entrain de participer à une chasse à l'homme... et je jouai le rôle du gibier!

Lorsque je m'étais retrouvé devant la longue table qui avait été dressée pour l'occasion, j'avais à peine eu le temps de me rendre compte qu'il n'y avait qu'un petit plat de ramens et que je devrai sûrement batailler pour l'avoir avant de remarquer la présence d'une quantité incroyable de paires d'yeux brillants qui me fixaient et de bouches qui bavaient. J'avais à peine pu lâcher un salut avant que dans un ensemble parfait, elles se jettent toutes sur moi, les mains tendues en avant. Et putain, elles étaient venu nombreuses. On aurait pu croire que la moitié des filles de Konoha âgées de 14 à 25 ans s'étaient réuni ici. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi la vieille avait choisi de faire ça ici! J'avais même cru apercevoir Ino au fond de la salle, mais je ne m'étais pas attardé plus longtemps...

En arrivant au bout du couloir, j'ouvris la porte et me retournai pour prendre le temps de la fermer, constatant qu'il n'y avait personne au bout du long couloir et j'en soufflai de soulagement. Mon soulagement fut de courte durée cependant et je me remis à paniquer. C'était un cul de sac... Pas une seule autre porte dans cette salle que celle que j'avais dans mon dos. Et merde! Je venais de me faire avoir comme un débutant. Une voix étouffée me parvint du bout du couloir.

''Il est partit par là''

''Mais non espèce de gourde, il a continué tout droit''

''Bon bah, on a qu'à se séparer. À partir d'ici, c'est chacune pour soi.''

''Eh y'a la gothique qui est déjà partie''

Des sueurs froides me coulèrent dans le dos. Merde, plus aucune solution de replis. Pitié Bon Dieu. Si tu existes vraiment, c'est le moment de me faire un petit signe. Rien qu'un tout petit signe. Aide moi s'il te plaît, et je ne ferrai plus jamais de bêtise, promis...

- Pitié, murmurai-je devant le manque évident de coopération.

C'est alors que je vis la petite cheminée dans le coin droit de salle.

Merci Bon Dieu murmurai-je en courant dans sa direction, je promets de faire ce que je peux pour réduire le nombres de mes bêtises quotidiennes. Bah quoi? Je peux pas juste arrêter comme ça. Vous êtes marrant vous! Ça fait des années que je carbure à plus de dix par jour. Je me glissai sous le manteau de la cheminée, prêt à remonter le conduit le plus haut possible avant d'y rester cacher jusqu'à ce que les autres finissent par en avoir marre de me chercher et rentre chez elles... Mais je dus changer mes plans. La fameuse cheminée n'était rien d'autre qu'un élément du décors. Elle n'offrait pas la moindre possibilité de cachette... Dieu que tu es cruel... Quoi que, si je n'étais pas revenu sur ma promesse... Je secouai vigoureusement la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. J'avais autre chose à faire dans l'absolu immédiat que me poser ce genre de questions métaphysiques.

Alors que les bruits dans le couloir ne cessaient de se rapprocher à mesure que les filles dans le couloir fouillaient les pièces les unes après les autres et que le temps avant qu'elles n'entrent dans celle-ci ne cessait de se réduire, je remarquai enfin la toute petite porte encastrée dans le mur. Sûrement un tout petit placard. Un endroit ridicule où je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée d'aller chercher quelqu'un si je jouai à cache cache. Sauf que cet endroit ridicule était ma seule solution de survie! Sans hésiter plus, je me jetai littéralement sur la poignée et essayai d'ouvrir la porte. Mais il semblait qu'elle avait décidé de faire de la résistance. Comme si quelqu'un la retenait de l'intérieur. Chassant cette idée absurde de ma tête, je tirai de nouveau, avec plus de force cette fois. T'es ma dernière chance ma cocotte, compte pas sur moi pour te laisser filer, vieille maison ou pas, gongs graissés ou pas!

Soudainement, il y eu un déclic et toute résistance disparue, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, me projetant au sol sous l'effet de la surprise. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je me jetai vers la toute petite ouverture que je venais de libérer... pour tomber nez à nez avec la semelle d'une chaussure tendue vers moi. Incrédule, je stoppai net. Mes yeux glissèrent le long de la chaussure, remontant le long d'une jambe vêtue de noir pour glisser sur une peau blanche avant de finir dans deux jais qui me fixaient.

- Casse toi débile!

- J'peux pas Teme.

- C'est déjà pris ici!

- Rien à foutre, j'ai plus le temps là. J'suis trop jeune pour mourir!

Et sans plus me préoccuper des protestions de Sasuke. Je rentrai de force dans le placard et refermai la porte derrière moi. Ouf! Juste à temps. À peine avais-je eu le temps de refermer la porte derrière moi que celle de la salle s'ouvrit. Une bande de dix filles entra dans la pièce en piaillant. Visiblement, elles étaient sur le point de se battre à en juger par le ton de leur conversation, et bien que cela aurait sûrement pu être très amusant de les voir se jeter sauvagement dessus en oubliant le but de leur présence ici, je m'abstins de m'approcher de la porte et bloquai ma respiration, ne laissant plus sortir aucun son. Je me pris à espérer que Sasuke en ferrait autant. J'vous en pris. J'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fait ici, c'est sûrement pour mettre la touche finale à la pire journée de mon existence, mais faite qu'il fasse pas le con... Rien qu'une fois, faite qu'il oublie la rivalité entre nous, et qu'il essaye pas de me foutre dans une merde encore plus noire que celle dans laquelle je me trouve actuellement. J'osai à peine bouger la tête dans sa direction tellement j'étais terrorisé à l'idée de me faire repérer. Du coin de l'œil je pus voir son regard posé sur moi, tout aussi paniqué que je l'étais. Je ne me l'expliquai pas, mais ne cherchai pas à comprendre. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était qu'il était totalement figé et visiblement pas du tout décidé à faire connaître notre position.

Je retins mon souffle encore un moment.

'' C'est bon, on peut y aller, y'a personne ici!''

Oh oui oui oui! Écoutez-la. C'est une merveilleuse idée. Personne ici.

'' Et pourquoi on devrait t'écouter toi? J'croyais qu'on avait dit que y'avais pas de chef dans notre groupe''

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a celle là?

''Parfait, reprit la première d'une voix où perçait l'amusement amère, dans ce cas, j'vais y aller toute seule, je vais le trouver, et tu t'en remettras jamais de savoir que si tu n'en avais pas fait qu'à ta tête, tu aurais peut-être pu l'épouser toi. Quoi que même si tu le trouves la première, je ne pense pas que tu aies la moindre chance...''

'' C'est ça pouffiasse! On attend quoi pour y aller?''

Et elles quittèrent enfin la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elles.

Dans un même mouvement, nous nous détendîmes et je me remis à respirer. Comment je vais survivre à cette journée?

Je me tournai vers mon rival et le fixai un long moment, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il n'avait rien fait. Visiblement, il avait l'air tout aussi perplexe à mon sujet... Et dans un même ensemble, nous ouvrîmes la bouche et laissâmes échapper un ''merci'' dans un souffle.

- Pourquoi?

Je souris doucement. Encore une fois, nos voix s'étaient mêlées, et je dois avouer que je trouvai ça rassurant. Je n'étais le seul à ne plus rien comprendre.

- Toi d'abord, lâcha-t-il, me prenant de vitesse.

- Non, toi répliquai-je simplement.

Nous nous affrontâmes un moment du regard avant qu'il ne lâche un petit soupir et commence son explication à mi-voix.

- Tout à l'heure, Tsunade m'a fait venir dans son bureau...

Tsunade? Voyez vous ça! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas?

- … pour une mission qui n'était pas une mis...

- ...sion à proprement parler, finis-je en même temps que lui.

Il releva la tête et me scruta, perplexe, mais je lui fis signe de continuer et il s'exécuta.

- Pour faire bref, je suis ce qu'on appelle un bon parti, qu'il est important de caser, et vite. Elle m'a fait escorter jusqu'ici, le garde est resté dehors, et quand je suis entré dans la salle à manger où elles m'attendaient...on a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire les présentations. Ça c'est purement et simplement transformé en véritable…

-... chasse à l'homme, finis-je pour lui.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête en silence. Visiblement, il venait de dépasser son cota de mot journalier en une phrase.

Un bref mouvement du menton, il me fit signe que c'était mon tour.

- Idem, répondis-je. A l'exception que quand je suis arrivé, il y avait déjà ton escorte devant la porte.

Le silence dura encore un petit moment avant que Sasuke ne lâcha cette phrase que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à entendre à cet instant. Et elle me blessa profondément, même si je m'efforçai de le lui cacher:

- Bon, maintenant qu'elles se sont barrées, casse-toi.

- Pardon?

- T'as très bien entendu teme, dégage.

- Si jamais je sors, je ne survis pas trente secondes. Elles doivent s'être éparpillées dans toute la maison à l'heure qu'il est.

- Pas mon problème. J'étais là avant.

- Ça risque fort de le devenir si tu me fous dehors à un moment où elles entrent dans la salle.

Face à moi, j'eus la satisfaction de le voir blêmir à cette hypothèse. Je venais de toucher son talon d'Achille.

- Et puis de tout façon, si jamais tu oses me mettre dehors quand même, j'attends ici qu'elles me trouvent. Une chance sur deux pour que les premières qui passent soient pour toi. Au quel cas, je n'aurais pas le moindr...

Mais je n'eus jamais l'occasion de finir ma phrase. Sasuke venait de se jeter sur moi, plaquant sa main contre ma bouche, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. On ne pouvait être plus clair. Alors qu'un frisson me parcourut à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver si jamais il n'avait pas été plus attentif que moi, une nouveau groupe de filles entra dans la salle.

''Tu crois qu'il peut être ici?''

''Impossible''

Et elles ressortirent. Mais mon cœur ne parvint pas à reprendre un rythme normal.

La main de Sasuke se décolla lentement de ma bouche, mais il ne se décala pas de mon corps pour autant. Il s'était jeté sur moi pour m'empêcher de finir ma phrase et avait atterri directement dans mes bras, collant son corps _tout entier_ au mien. Je m'efforçai de respirer lentement pour calmer mes sens. Je commençai à peine à prendre conscience de l'étroitesse de l'endroit. Certes, je ne m'étais pas attendu au grand luxe, mais c'est à peine si on pouvait s'y tenir à deux. Les sourcils froncés Sasuke, s'approcha un peu plus de moi pour me murmurer le plus discrètement possible:

- Qu'est ce que t'as teme?

Tant que tu te tiens à distance, tout devrait bien se passer dobe...Et oui, malheureusement, il n'y a pas qu'a ses donzelles de 14 ans que tu fais de l'effet. Mais ça, tu peux toujours courir pour que je te l'avoue.

- Rien, soufflai-je. Enfin, si tu pouvais essayer de pousser un peu ton genou de mes bijoux de famille, je le vivrai pas mal...

Enfin, un peu quand même, mais ça...

- ...parce que je viens d'échapper à une bande de thons en furie, c'est pas pour me faire sauter dessus maintenant.

Tu parles, même mon corps parle contre moi!

Le visage empourpré par mes sous entendus, Sasuke se redressa et s'écarta de moi, mais même en se collant le plus possible à l'autre l'extrémité du placard, il était toujours en partie installé sur moi.

Doucement, le silence reprit ses droits. Jusqu'à ce que ce petit sourire agaçant n'apparaisse sur les lèvres de Sasuke, comme s'il venait soudainement de se souvenir de quelques choses de particulièrement amusant, et je me préparai au pire.

- Depuis quand tu es ce qu'on appelle un bon parti?

J'aurais du la sentir venir celle là...

- Espèce de sale dobe répugnant! T'étais peut-être trop occupé à te contempler dans un miroir pour t'apercevoir que j'ai grandi et que je suis devenu de plus en plus fort de jours en jours. Et par la même occasion mon corps aussi s'est légèrement développé, j...

- T'en fais pas pour ça teme, je m'en suis rendu compte, murmura-t-il presque tristement, plus pour lui que pour moi d'ailleurs.

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire? Il ne supportait pas l'idée que je puisse le battre? Le silence se fit une nouvelle fois, et je le laissai s'installer, ne trouvant rien à dire pour une fois.

- Tu veux pas aller me chercher des ramens?

Je l'avais regardé les yeux brillants, avec une petite bouille d'enfant qui fait du charme pour arriver à ses fins.

Il secoua la tête négativement.

- Hors de question que je sorte d'ici.

- S'il te plaît? essayai-je.

- Crève.

Après une petite dizaine de minute du silence le plus total, je murmurai:

- 100 yens que les prochaines qui entrent sont pour moi.

Sasuke me lança un regard interrogateur avant de répondre d'un petit signe de tête.

Nous n'eûmes pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'un nouveau groupe de filles n'entre dans la pièce.

Faites que ça soit bien moi qu'elles cherchent, parce que les 100 yens, bah je les ai pas...

'' Pas là'', lâcha une des filles, visiblement déçue.

''Ouh Hou! Y'a quelqu'un? Naruto, je suis là! Tu viens? Allez viens mon beau! Viens, on pourra aller se promener ensemble comme ça''

Face à moi, Sasuke se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'exploser de rire alors que mon visage se décomposait, mais que je m'efforçai de ne pas détourner la tête du spectacle qu'il m'offrait. Il était incroyablement attirant dans cette pause. Je sentis mon entre jambe se durcir légèrement, et essayai de me calmer. Si je commence comme ça, je risque de pas tenir tout l'aprèm.

'' Non mais elle est sérieuse là, chuchota une des filles à sa copine. Elle imagine vraiment le faire sortir comme ça?''

Au moins quelqu'un de raisonné ici ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

''J'vais lui montrer moi comment faut faire! Naruto! Si tu veux, on s'enduira d'huile, on pourra coller nos corps. Si tu viens, j'te ferrais une gâterie, le genre dont tu te souviendras. Tu me supplieras de...''

Désespéré, je me cachai la tête entre les bras alors que Sasuke était maintenant pris de tremblement tellement il avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Le groupe de filles sortit enfin de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elles, et Sasuke laissa enfin échapper discrètement le rire qui menaçait de l'étrangler.

- Désespérantes

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, chuchota Sasuke entre deux rires. Tu colles pas à la version petit chien? Ou c'est la version sex symbol qui passe pas?

Le regard dépité que je portais sur lui le fit repartir de plus bel dans son fou rire silencieux. Quand il se fut enfin un peu calmé et qu'il eut essuyé les larmes sur ses joues, je repris avec les choses sérieuses:

- Il me semble que j'ai gagné.

- Je crois aussi.

- Tu me dois 100 yens donc, murmurai-je en tendant la main.

- Ils sont dans ma poche. Si tu les veux, viens les chercher... mon petit chien.

Mon corps se tendit et je retins ma respiration. Je n'arrivai pas à décider si je voulais plus lui lancer mon poing dans la gueule pour avoir oser m'appeler petit chien... quoi que l'idée d'être à lui, chien ou pas était assez tentante, ou si je mourrais d'envie d'aller les chercher moi même, ces 100 yens.

Le regard de défi qu'il m'envoya me décida pour la deuxième option.

Le plus silencieusement possible, je me mis sur mes genoux, approchant un peu mon corps de celui de Sasuke. D'un geste assuré je posai mes mains sur ses pieds avant de doucement les laisser remonter le long de sa jambe. Plus je laissai mes mains remonter le long de ses jambes, plus la chaleur dans le petit placard augmentait. Lorsque j'arrivai à ses genoux, je laissai mes mains glisser vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, lui arrachant un petit soupir. Du bout des doigts, j'effleurai doucement son entre jambe, la sentant réagir à mon frôlement avant de glisser le long de son aine, jusqu'à sa poche et d'en tirer un billet. Tendu au dessus de lui, j'approchai ma bouche de son oreille avant de murmurer:

- Si t'es sage, je te montrerai peut-être mon coté sex symbol un jour mon chou.

Et j'eus la satisfaction d'entendre les battements de son cœur s'affoler légèrement.

Puis je me reculai en prenant bien soin de venir poser une de mes jambes entre celles de Sasuke lorsque je repris ma place d'origine, les 100 yens maintenant dans ma poche. C'est moi, ou il fait soudain horriblement chaud ici?

J'osai à peine croire que ce que je venais de faire, et encore moi la réaction de Sasuke.

Peut-être qui finalement, je n'allais pas passer la pire après-midi de toute ma vie. Peut-être même, qui sait, que les choses pouvaient bien finir, en tout cas, si nous arrivions à rester en vie suffisamment longtemps pour cela...

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois alors que mon regard était toujours figé dans celui de Sasuke. A vrai dire, je n'avais plus grand chose à faire des filles qui déambulaient dehors en ce moment. Et visiblement, Sasuke non plus.

'' On a bien fait de s'allier toutes les deux je pense''

Mon sang se figea dans mes veines. Face à moi, les yeux de Sasuke s'étaient légèrement agrandis sous la surprise.

On connaissait bien cette voix tous les deux. Même très bien.

''Oui, tu as raison Sakura. À nous deux, on devrait pas mettre trop de temps à les retrouver. Et puis, on sait qu'on peut se faire confiance.''

'' Tout à fait Ino. Tant que tu retombes pas sous le charme de _mon _Sasuke.''

A ces mots, mon poing se crispa. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce qu'ils insinuaient.

''T'en fait pas pour ça. Naruto est nettement plus intéressant. Et puis, je pense que je l'attire sûrement un peu, même si il n'ose pas le dire. Je l'ai vu dans son regard.''

En face de moi je sentis Sasuke resserrer ses jambes autours de la mienne, d'un mouvement possessif et incontrôlé. Et malgré tout la haine que j'éprouvai pour les deux jeunes filles dehors, un frisson me parcouru suite à ce geste involontaire, me calmant un peu.

Après un rapide examen de la pièce, elles étaient sur le point de sortir lorsque Sakura s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte. Lentement, je l'entendis reculer et fermer la porte. Ino la rejoignit silencieusement et lâcha dans un souffle:

'' Lequel?''

''Naruto je pense, lui répondit-elle encore plus doucement, mais je ne suis pas sure...''

Essayant de rester le plus calme possible, je fixai Sasuke, me concentrant sur mon émission de chakra pour essayer de la faire diminuer au maximum. Le brun qui me faisait face en faisait autant. En m'efforçant de respirer profondément, je fermai les yeux et me focalisai sur mon emprunte de chakra, essayant de l'enfermer en moi, rien qu'un moment.

Les minutes se traînèrent, semblant durer une éternité. Enfin, la jeune fille murmura:

- J'ai dû me tromper. Pourtant j'aurai juré que... Enfin...Allons y.

Et elles partirent enfin. Mais je ne me détendis pas pour autant. On venait de frôler la catastrophe. Oh, non pas qu'elles auraient risqué de nous trouver, plutôt que j'étais à deux doigts de leur sauter dessus. Cette attitude venant d'elles étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus méprisable. Venant des autres, cela étaient juste d'une débilité affligeante, et presque risible. Mais elles deux... La détermination et le ton supérieur qui avait percé dans leur voix me donnaient envie de gerber.

Et cette association était assez révélatrice. Dehors, on commençait à s'organiser...

La main de Sasuke vint se poser sur ma joue, me sortant de mes pensées. Doucement, il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et murmura la voix tremblante:

- Alors comme ça, tu fais les yeux doux à Ino? Tu aurais dû sortir tout à l'heure. J'aurais pu gérer avec Sakura.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres devant le ton sérieux qu'il venait d'employer, et je posai mes deux mains à plat sur son torse avant de le repousser, l'obligeant presque à s'allonger dans l'espace étroit alors que je m'asseyais sur le haut de ses cuisses. Je me penchai sur son oreille alors qu'une nouvelle bande de fille pénétrait dans la pièce, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant. Ce petit manège avait assez duré. J'en avais ma claque. Ce qu'on me proposait ici était bien plus intéressant.

- Disons que je fais à peu près autant les yeux doux à Ino que tu ne fais des avances à Sakura, achevai-je en lui léchant l'oreille.

Un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps, et je me redressai, victorieux.

A peine eus-je le temps de le contempler qu'il lâcha un ''teme'' avant de m'attraper par le col de ma chemise et me tirer jusqu'à sa bouche. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un mouvement brutal alors qu'à quelques mètres de nous la bande de filles sortaient en refermant la porte, déçues de n'avoir rien trouvé. Un rapide mouvement de la langue sur ses lèvres, j'en demandai le passage alors que déjà l'Uchiwa me l'accordait, glissant sa main dans mes cheveux, plaquant encore plus fermement ma bouche contre la sienne. Nos lèvres s'affrontaient avec force, habitées par une passion trop longtemps refoulée dans mon cas, et, je l'espérais sincèrement, également pour l'autre.

Alors que je glissai mes mains sous son t-shirt, explorant les moindre détails de son torse, sa main libre glissa dans mon dos, remontant presque jusqu'à ma nuque avant de redescendre jusqu'à se glisser dans mon pantalon, se logeant sur mes fesses qu'il se mit à caresser avec hargne. Sans plus attendre, alors que mes lèvres se décollèrent une fraction de seconde des siennes pour que je puisse reprendre mon souffle, et j'en profitai pour lui enlever son t-shirt. Avidement je replongeai sur ses lèvres, m'attaquant au bouton de son pantalon qui ne me résista pas longtemps avant de faire glisser le pantalon ainsi que le boxer le long de ses jambes, libérant ainsi son sexe légèrement durci. Mes lèvres quittèrent doucement les siennes, glissant le long de son cou alors qu'il basculait la tête en arrière, le souffle court, m'offrant le passage. Continuant ma descente, je sortis ma langue, la laissant glisser sur son torse, tourner un moment autours de son téton, continuer vers son nombril puis encore plus bas, glissant le long de son aine alors que sa main raffermissait sa prise dans mes cheveux. Mes mains écartèrent doucement ses jambes, rendant encore plus visible l'objet de mes convoitises, mais je m'en détournai pour venir poser une multitude de baisers papillons à l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant d'y déposer des petits baisers du bout des lèvres.

Alors que la respiration de Sasuke devenait plus rapide et plus forte, je pouvais sentir sa virilité se redresser encore un peu. N'y tenant plus, j'engloutis pleinement son sexe tendu devant moi. Sous l'effet de la surprise, je pus entendre le souffle de Sasuke se bloquer alors que tout son corps s'arquait, enfonçant son sexe encore plus profondément en moi. Il eut un petit hoquet et sa respiration repartit plus vite, plus saccadée. Je m'amusai un moment à l'engloutir pleinement avant de reculer jusqu'à son gland pour revenir gober son sexe jusqu'à la garde encore quelques instants, me gorgeant des petits gémissement qu'il laissait échapper.

Lorsque son sexe fut entièrement dressé et dur à point, je me redressai pour le découvrir haletant, les yeux fermés, une bras posé sur son front alors que ses joues étaient rougies.

Il ouvrit les yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle si parfait. Lentement, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable, je l'embrassai. Je l'embrassai comme jamais je n'avais embrassé quiconque avant lui et comme plus jamais je n'embrasserai personne après: d'un baiser simple et doux qui voulait juste dire je t'aime et ça ne cessera jamais. Un baiser qui sonnait comme une promesse. À cet instant précis, plus besoin de mots entre nous deux. Nous nous comprenions.

Mais comme chaque chose à une fin, je me décollai de ses lèvres, lui laissant mon secret alors que j'emportai le sien. Je restai un moment perdu dans ses onyx alors que sa main vint caresser mon cou. Doucement, je tendis mes doigts devant sa bouche, mais il les repoussa pour venir s'attaquer au boutons de la chemise. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses doigts glissaient sur mon torse alors que je m'abandonnai pleinement à ses caresses. Finalement il vint reprendre mes doigts dans sa main et les porta à sa bouche sans me quitter des yeux. Ils les humidifia allègrement, les lubrifiant parfaitement, leur faisant subir ce que j'avais fait subir au symbole de sa virilité peu de temps auparavant. Enfin, il les libéra et vint placer de lui-même ses jambes sur mes épaules, me lançant un regard à la fois aguicheur et provocateur. Sasuke, tu n'aurais pas dû.

Alors que je reprenais dans ma bouche sa virilité, la gobant entièrement, venant effleurer ses berlingots du bout du nez, je fis pénétrer un premier doigt en lui, faisant s'arquer une nouvelle fois son corps. Je fis de petit allé retour discret, m'efforçant de le détendre avant de faire glisser un deuxième doigt en lui, lui arrachant un tout petit gémissement. Alors que je sentis qu'il était assez détendu, et sans cesser les caresses langoureuses sur son sexe, je fis rentrer le dernier doigt.

Il laissa échapper un bref cri. Alors que je commençai à remuer doucement mes doigts en lui, Sasuke murmura doucement:

- Na...Naruto...vient...maintenant...

Je hochai légèrement la tête avant de retirer les intrus de son corps. Rapidement je me débarrassai de mon pantalon et de mon boxer avant de présenter ma virilité déjà tendue à son intimité lubrifiée. Lentement, je m'enfonçai en lui, essayant de tout faire pour rendre la chose moins pénible, mais d'un mouvement sec du bassin, Sasuke m'enfonça en lui de lui-même, retenant un petit cri en fronçant les sourcils. J'entrepris de faire des mouvements de va-et-vient jusqu'à tomber sur cette tache en lui tellement sensible, qui le ferrait vibrer entre mes doigts. Et après quelques va-et-vient, je tombai enfin dessus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la foule de sentiments qui le traversa et sa bouche s'entrouvrir, le lâchant aucun son. Je m'appliquai alors à refaire exactement le même mouvement en lui, et le vit rejeter la tête en arrière dégageant sa nuque où je viens appliquer mes lèvres et déposer une marque flamboyante. Alors que je me reculai, m'apprêtant à venir enfoncer une troisième fois en lui, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour la énième fois de la journée, laissant entrer une tantième bande de filles. Je m'arrêtai alors que sous moi, Sasuke se figeait, rouvrant les yeux et me dévisageant, soucieux.

''Wahoo, elle est grande cette pièce! Vous pensez qu'ils peuvent être là?''

'' Peut-être caché dans la cheminée...''

Je souris mentalement en me souvenant que cette idée m'avait effectivement effleuré l'esprit.

Je reportai mon attention sur Sasuke qui me dévisageait, concentré sur le moindre de mes traits. Un petit sourire pervers aux lèvres, je levai doucement un doigt devant mes lèvres en lui lançant un regard où devait pétiller l'indécence. Et sans plus de cérémonie, d'un large coup du bassin, je m'enfonçai profondément en lui, touchant encore une fois cette tache, mais avec plus de force. Alors que mon visage passait à quelques centimètres du sien, il m'attrapa avant de venir enfouir ses mains dans mes cheveux et m'attirer tout contre son oreille:

- A...Arrête..,lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Elles vont...nous entendre.

- Dans ce cas princesse, répondis-je sur le même ton, retiens toi de crier.

Et je lui fis une légère caresse sur la joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement alors que son étreinte se resserrait autour de mon cou. Je me dégageai alors de ses bras, me redressant, d'un mouvement violent, je m'enfonçai profondément en lui, percutant sa prostate, le faisant frissonner de la tête au pied alors qu'il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de bien-être. Il vint poser ses mains sur mes reins et s'y agrippa, enfonçant ses ongles dans ma peau. Rapidement j'enchaînai alors plusieurs coups de butoir, le faisant frémir plus fort à chaque fois alors que ses lèvres devenaient blanches tant ils les mordait fort pour s'empêcher de crier. La petite bande de filles, après avoir méticuleusement fait le tour de la salle, finit par sortir, et quelques secondes plus tard, Sasuke laissa échapper plusieurs petits cris roques alors que je continuai mes allées et venus en lui. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, alors que la tête commençait à me tourner sous l'effet des émotions qui se bousculaient en moi, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, et cette fois je pus sentir distinctement le changement que je n'avais fais que deviner avant. Sasuke se resserra autour de mon sexe alors qu'une nouvelle bande de filles entrait dans la pièce. Un petit sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, je me penchais jusqu'à son oreille, sachant très bien que je frapperai une nouvelle fois sa prostate.

- Ça t'excite heinn mon Sas'ke, de savoir qu'elles peuvent nous découvrir comme ça à tout moment. De savoir qu'elles sont justes à coté et qu'elles pourraient nous entendre où tout simplement découvrir enfin cette petite porte.

A ces quelques mots murmurés juste dans le creux de son oreille Sasuke gémit, très faiblement, se resserrant encore plus autours de mon sexe. Il vint attraper mon oreille entre ses lèvres et se mit à la suçoter.

Lentement, je repris mes coups de butoir

'' Vous vous rendez compte que ça fait des heures qu'ils ont disparut alors qu'on est plus d'une centaine à les chercher?''

- T'entends ça mon Sas'ke, elles sont une centaine qui demande qu'à nous trouver.

C'était malsain, j'en avais conscience, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je mourrai d'envie de l'entendre gémir, de le voir encore et encore retenir les sons de franchir ses lèvres, et puis, il était tellement excité, tellement resserré.

''Allez les gars, donnez nous un indice, rien qu'un tout petit. Ça fait des heures qu'on joue à cache cache!''

- Elles veulent un indice Sas'ke même un tout petit, rien qu'un minuscule gémissement et...

Mais il tint bon, m'agrippant encore plus fortement, me griffant même.

Alors que les jeunes filles repartaient, refermant la porte derrière elles, Sasuke vint poser ses mains sur son sexe douloureusement tendu et commença à y appliquer de rapide va-et-vient, mais d'une tape sèche sur la main, je le vis arrêter.

- Juste moi Sasuke... Je veux que tu viennes juste avec moi.

Et j'accélérai mes coup de butoir. Au bout d'une petite dizaine de secondes, Sasuke, déjà rouge de plaisir et tendu de douleur s'arqua, me projetant plus loin en lui alors qu'il se crispait autours de moi, se libérant contre me torse, me faisant me répandre en lui dans la seconde qui suivit.

À bout de souffle, je me laissai tomber sur lui alors qu'il laissait retomber ses jambes au sol. Nous restâmes immobiles un long moment, attendant que nos souffles retrouvent une allure normale. Doucement sa main vint se poser sur ma tête et il me caressa les cheveux doucement.

Lorsque je repensais à tout ce que je venais de dire, mon visage s'empourpra. Je venais de découvrir une nouvelle facette de ma personnalité que je n'avais jusque là jamais suspecté. Une facette perverse et complètement dépravée.

- Je...je suis désolé, murmurai-je enfin, complètement honteux en me retournant pour enfouir mon visage dans le cou de Sasuke.

- Désolé pour quoi?

Devant mon silence qui se prolongeai et alors que je resserrai encore mes bras autours de son cou, il pouffa doucement et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Ce que t'es bête. Un vrai gamin...

- Tu m'en veux pas alors?

- Et t'en vouloir pour quoi au juste?

Je laissai échapper un bref soupir de soulagement avant de me jeter sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Sasuke me rendit mon baiser avant de s'écarter en souriant et de renfiler ses vêtements alors que je me rhabillais également de mon côté.

- C'était ta première fois, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, me surprenant alors que j'entreprenais de fermer ma chemise.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête.

- J'aurai dû m'en douter. Y'a que toi pour parler autant une première fois.

Brusquement je me retournai vers lui.

- C'était pas la tienne?

A ces quelques mots, Sasuke devint blanc comme un linge avant de virer rouge pivoine.

- Bah, c'est à dire que...

- Sasuke, grognai-je, oui, ou non?

- Je...euh...

Je le fixai froidement, et lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, il détourna les yeux avant de reprendre:

- Un soir où je n'arrivai pas à dormir parce que je pensai encore à toi, je...j'ai eu l'idée de prendre ton apparence avant de faire apparaître un clone et de reprendre la mienne et je me suis offert une douceur, seulement, après, bah, finalement, j'ai eu une autre idée, et tu t'es retrouvé, enfin je veux dire mon clone a... je...

Bon, récapitulons: Sasuke pensait à moi régulièrement, et qui plus est, le soir avant de s'endormir. Sasuke pensait à moi le soir en s'offrant des gâteries. Jusque là, okay. Sasuke, qui pensait à moi le soir avant de dormir en s'offrant des gâteries avait fait apparaître un clone à mon image pour rendre la chose plus réaliste...Mouais, pourquoi pas, mais ça devient glauque là.

Sasuke, non content de faire apparaître un clone de moi lorsqu'il se fait des gâteries a en plus...

- Tu as quoi? Criai-je, me fichant brusquement qu'on nous retrouve.

Devant moi Sasuke recula autant qu'il le pouvait dans ce petit placard avant de fermer les yeux et d'attendre, le visage crispé que je frappe, ce que je m'apprêtai à faire lorsque l'absurdité de la situation me frappa de plein fouet. Brusquement, le faisant sursauter, j'éclatai de rire. Il me fallut un petit moment pour me calmer avant d'enfin y parvenir.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Doucement je me penchai sur lui et l'embrassai tendrement.

Alors qu'il répondait tendrement à mon baiser, la porte du placard s'ouvrit, m'aveuglant après ces longues heures passaient dans l'obscurité.

- Ils sont là, ils sont l... hurla quelqu'un avant de se taire en nous découvrant enlacé.

Calmement Sasuke se décolla de moi et sortit le premier du placard, s'étirant largement avant de fixer la foule devant lui. A mon tour je sortis du placard. C'est alors que Sasuke se jeta dans la foule et fila en direction d'une blonde platine au fond de la salle avant de la soulever de plusieurs centimètres par le col de sa chemise:

- J'aimerai beaucoup que tu t'abstiennes de t'imaginer qu'il puisse se passer quelques choses entre toi et _mon_ Naruto, puis sans autre intérêt pour la pauvre fille, il la lâcha.

Un petit chewing-gum rose bonbon se précipita sur elle en l'insultant pour avoir oser attirer l'attention de _son_ Sasuke.

Sasuke revint se placer près de moi et il passa un main autours de mes hanches pour marquer son territoire avant de m'embrasser passionnément, mettant ainsi les choses au clair pour celles qui serraient un peu lente à la détente.

Le silence se fit dans la salle.

- On bouge, demandai-je

- Le dernier chez moi?

- On parie quoi?

Je croisais son regard, et cela me suffit pour comprendre ce qu'il sous entendait.

- Ça me va!

Je reportai alors mon attention sur la quasi intégralité de la population féminine de Konoha.

- Mesdemoiselles lâchai-je en plongeant dans une révérence parfaite avant de me redresser, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se fut un plaisir.

Et mon sourire s'agrandit encore lorsque je vis du coin de l'œil le petit sourire de mon amant à coté de moi, amusé par mon manège. La seconde d'après, il s'était volatilisé, et j'en fis autant.


End file.
